Halloween's 31 Days of Challenge
by melan anime
Summary: Drabble collection (one-shots or mini stories) with 31 chapters, for a friend's Halloween Challenge. Many characters and couples; you will find summaries and details for each story, inside. Some stories are already posted in my profile, but will be included. RxR please!
1. Witch

_So you __decided __to read my stories! I'm glad for it and I hope you are going to love them._

_First__: I would like to dedicate my stories to ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, since all of them are for her Halloween Challenge. I hope you like each and every one of them Valk!_

_Second__: I don't own the cover image! I __found_ it on the internet so the credit goes to the original artist!

_And Third__: to all of you who are ready to read my stories… thank you so much and feel free to enjoying them all!_

* * *

Summary: Aki had a bad dream again, but Yusei was in her side this time. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Aki x Yusei

Setting: post-canon

Rating: T

Genres: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

_This story is already posted in my profile_

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Witch**

Aki's Pov

'Witch, witch, you are a witch!'

'Watch out for the Witch's trap'

'Damned witch'

'Get out of here, you witch! Get out of this city'

"NOOOOO!" I screamed waking up in cold sweat. I tried to remember where I was, breathing heavily.

"Aki, are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice near me.

I didn't answer. I tried but when I opened my mouth my voice was stuck in my throat. It's been years since the last time I had those nightmares. Why I have them now? I didn't fear of my powers and I wasn't angry or frustrated anymore. My whole life has changed thanks to this man who was standing next to me. The same man I fell in love with all my heart and I shared my life and my bed. The only man whom I had given myself completely, body and soul, and I knew in my heart that he love me in the same way if not more.

But those dreams… Their words were still echoing in my head and I covered my ears with my hands, in a desperate attempt to stop them. But I couldn't.

"Please stop!" I begged closing my eyes.

"Aki please, what's wrong?" Yusei's voice was full of agony.

"I… I had… those nightmares… again" I whispered allowing my tears to roll down my cheeks.

He put his arms around me in a warm embrace "It was just a dream" he tried to comfort me "it was just a dream"

"Why I had them again?" I asked him but I knew he wouldn't know the answer either.

He hugged me tighter in his arms, as he was gently stroking my hair. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. I felt his breath on my hair as he started speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you and I will be always. I won't allow anyone to hurt you again. I promised I will look after and protect you from everyone and everything, when I asked you to marry me, didn't I? You won't have to cry ever again" and he wiped my tears away.

"I love you so much Yusei" I whispered, lifting my head to look at him.

"I love you too Aki. More than my own life" his cobalt blue eyes captivated me, as he bent down kissing me fully in my lips.

His kiss awakened something strong and powerful inside me; a need that he only could satisfy.

I kissed him back with the same passion, feeling the need growing and I forgot everything about my nightmare. After all I wasn't a witch anymore.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; __I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	2. Poison

Summary: Jack finds strength and courage to overtake his defeat from Yusei with some help of Carly. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Jack x Carly

Setting: canon (take place at the 31 episode)

Rating: K

Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

_This story is already posted in my profile_

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the thoughts of this story_

* * *

**Poison**

Jack's Pov

My head was burning and not only my head, but also my body. I felt like thousands of needles hitting me inside. Like someone poured poison in my veins. My shoulder was killing me in pain too, but none of these things bothered me more than this feeling in my heart.

My mind ran back holding a single thought, a fact which hurts me more than anything: I lost the duel against Yusei. Only that mattered; not the battle I gave with the help of this girl Carly in hospital, neither that I lost my title as King, or the entreaties of Mikage to follow her back home. I didn't care what people would say about me, or how many newspapers would write big articles dedicated to my defeat.

The poison that flowed inside me won't ever leave unless I manage to defeat Yusei. But I felt so lost and I was suffering in my heart. I didn't know who I was anymore. I was thinking about my life and the decisions that I had to take, even if that meant that I had to abandon friends and bonds. I wasn't fool, proud yes, but never fool. A smart man always grabs a good chance that life gives only once. I betrayed my friends, I took Yusei's favorite card and I run away escaping from my old life in order to become King. I did many things but not without a good reason. It was a good chance to let it pass. I never regret for my choice, not even now. Because none of those things are really matters anymore.

There was only one place I wanted to go and my feet were leading me there almost mechanically as my mind was busy into many thoughts. I didn't care if anyone saw me on the streets. I wasn't coward to lock myself in a single room crying for the bad turn of my life.

"You were trying to come here from the very start, weren't you?" I heard that girl Carly asking me.

Now I realized how stubborn she was. I pushed her away from me and she was still following me. At first I thought it was a part of her job as a reporter, but something in the tone of her voice surprised me. I felt something different from pain and suffering in my heart; something warm. I didn't answer and kept looking away at the horizon.

"You can't see Satellite from here"

Her words shocked me. She knew? Was it possible for her to understand me so well; reading me like an open book? I felt something breaking down inside me and the words that came out of my mouth surprised me, but I didn't pay attention. For one more time I followed my instinct.

I told her my story; the decision I had to take. How I gave up everything to be a King. I didn't care if she was going to think that I was another stupid guy who thinks only himself. After all I wouldn't blame her if she did believe that for me, since it wasn't a lie. I finally opened my eyes and I was looking the truth. I followed a path to become a foolish duelist who had forgotten who he was.

"Why don't you just start your life over again?"

She was right but that wasn't easy to do.

"The old Jack died in that battle with Yusei. Now it's time for the real Jack Atlas to live"

'The real Jack Atlas' she said. She was right again. I wasn't the same man that Yusei defeated. Her words filled my mind with memories of my hometown, my old friends and Yusei too. I had friends once. I fought with them; and for them.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I made a wrong choice 2 years ago but I am strong enough to overtake my past. I am Jack Altas and I am not weak or lost anymore. I can stand up on my feet and keep going once again.

"You are right" I told her feeling free from my old self. I took a deep breath taking off that stupid hat that Carly was given me to hide my true identity from the media "I will press forward on my path"

"Jack!" she shouted with joy and smiled at me.

"Write what you want about me" I wasn't afraid to see the truth anymore or if everyone finds out my true story and past.

"I've made a decision too" she announced "I won't write an article that would hurt you or hurt any other duelist"

"Do as you will" I told her and I walk away.

I didn't care of what she was going to write. Back then I didn't realize that I was start falling for her. The only thing I managed to realize was the poison that flowed in my veins was starting to fade but not completely lost. It will always flow through me until the day I'll beat Yusei in a riding duel.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; __I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	3. Magic

Summary: Carly starts to realize her new life that was given to her as a Dark Signer. But she doesn't like it. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Carly x Misty

Setting: canon (take place at the 39 episode)

Rating: T

Genres: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

_This story is already posted on my profile_

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Magic**

Carly's Pov

"Carly, this is your destiny" her voice was so calm.

I looked at her saying nothing.

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked me with a little bit of joy in her voice.

I wanted to answer her but I didn't know what to say. If she made the same question to me yesterday I would probable told her 'no, I don't' without a second thought. But now it was impossible to say that.

"Just tell me what your heart say to you" she tries to make the answer easier for me.

"I… I honestly don't know" I was lost.

"Why?" she wasn't surprised with my answer "You and I are not living proofs to you?"

"Misty-san…" but what could I say? How could I disagree with her?

She was right after all. Both of us are good evidence. We died, at least once in our lives, and we're still here. But when it comes to death, one is not enough? It is, but… the only problem is that we are still here. Is this some sort of magic? I can't tell for sure; I don't know what to believe anymore. Who I am or what I am. I know who I used to be but my memories have already begun to fade.

I was a reporter girl; I used to write articles for other people's lives. But I never wrote anything about mine. Who would be interested anyway? My life hadn't anything interesting for someone to read it. I wasn't special after all. I never felt special; except ... there was one guy who changed me. Who made me want to change for him and not only. I wanted to help him more than anything else in my life; I wanted to approach more to his cold heart, because my heart fell for him.

This feeling made me want to know more. He pushed me away from him; he told me that it's better for me not to go further into this story. He also said that I'll be safe in that way and he was right. But I didn't hear him; I didn't listen to him and I searched more, I went further, I learned. All this research led me closer to him but to my death also.

I died; I murdered actually. I have been killed by Divine, but I'm still here. I don't know how this is possible, but it is. I always thought magic was something bad, something evil, but also something we read in fairy tales. I'm not anymore.

Maybe I live in a fairy tale, but not from the beautiful and good side. I was the monster now, the bad guy, the evil one. The thought made me want to cry but after some seconds, I realized that I was crying already.

"Nooo!" I cried, hiding my face in my hands. It cannot be happening. No, it can't. I didn't want to be the monster.

"It's alright" Misty hugged me trying to make me feel better "I will take care of you from now on"

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	4. Zompies

Summary: Crow's thoughts from satellite before he and Yusei meet Kiryu again. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Crow x Yusei

Setting: canon (take place after the 32 episode)

Rating: K+

Genres: Friendship/Mystery

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the thoughts of this story_

* * *

**Zombies**

Crow's Pov

What the hell is going on here? All the people in Satellite start acting so strange, so… abnormal. And those weird people with black cloaks too. Who are they? What they have done? They speak again and again for hope but all I see are the people who follow them, transform into zombies with empty eyes repeating their words like a type. It's kind of creepy.

They look like a whole army of zombies ready to attack us. And by 'us' I mean everyone who disagree with them. Every moment, someone from the crowd join them.

Most of the roads have become dangerous now. Always was dangerous, after all here is Satellite but now they have become more dangerous and weirder for everyone. You can't see people in the streets walking, talking to each other or working anymore. You can see only few men in black cloaks and zombies everywhere. You can feel earthquakes all the time and this strange fog too. Not like the normal one, but it looks like someone creating this fog for a reason and I'm sure if I want to know which this reason is.

But I'm sure for one thing; something is happening. I don't know what it is and I have no idea how I'm going to find out, but I will. I must protect those kids after all. I'm the only one who can protect them and they trust me. I can't fail them now. I will protect them even if that cost me my life. I will join them and become a zombie too if by doing this those kids are going to be safe. This is the promise I made to Pearson before he dies in that fire and I must honor this promise.

The only problem is that I have no clue of what is happening and I have no idea what to do. At least I'm not alone. Yusei is with us now; with me. Today we fought the security officers together. We ride side by side after so many years. I almost forgot what it feels like fighting with an old friend in your side.

He explains some things to the rest of us but I think he knows more; just he doesn't want to get us into more trouble in this battle or made us worry. What can I say? Same old Yusei; he never changes. He is still stupid as always. Thank God I know him so well. After all he was one for my best friend; if I didn't know him like I do, then who does?

"You really plan to trek it alone, don't you?" not that I didn't know the answer already. I saw him get up form bed and started pushing his D-Wheel away.

I surprised him. I can tell by his actions he didn't see that coming. Jeez, after so many years of company and still he never learns.

"How could you just go without saying a word after all we have been through?" I would be laughing with his expression if I wasn't angry with him.

His answer didn't surprise me. He didn't want to put us in more dangerous. But I'm not going to let him leave; I will if he agrees to take me with him. After all what the friends are for if not helping you when you need it?

He is my friend; I will do my best to help him and I will protect those kids with any cost. It will be needed more than few weird people and some creepy zombies to stop me.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	5. Haunted House

Summary: Misty's tries to understand why an Earthbound God chooses Carly but soon she realizes something important for her life. RXR please

Type: One – Shot. Kind of sequel to "Magic"

Character: Misty x Carly

Setting: canon (take place at the 45 episode)

Rating: K+

Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Haunted House**

Misty's Pov

"This is where we live now" I informed the newcomer and I leaded her to her champers.

"Is this the old Momento?" she asked me with eyes full of pain and agony. She was looking around like a little child.

"Yes. You don't like it?" what I was asking her? Of course I knew the answer already.

"It's so cold and… dark" Carly didn't answer straight but I get the point.

"This is what we are" the soon she realizes her new life the better "we are Dark Singer after all. We live near the source of our powers. We can't live under the sun anymore. I will understand if you don't like it but in time you will going to used to it"

"It's like a haunted house"

"For haunted souls" I finished her sentence.

Perhaps I shouldn't say that. She was suffered enough already to make her worry more. I left her to her thought as I took the path to my champers.

Poor girl. Deep down in my heart I was feeling sorry for her; Carly was completely terrifying; but I couldn't blame her for that. After all I was in the same place as she is now, but it's been years since then. I was lost too and I was afraid of everything; my new form, life, face and heart. Even that birthmark in my left hand was scared me once but not anymore. Now I'm used to it.

But unlike Carly I was furious; every single part of my body was full of anger. I was mad and desperate. I couldn't even think straight. Not after Toddy's death. But she… that little girl was so… so lost. She was afraid; I could see a shadow of sorrow all over her face and her eyes was full of sadness and pain.

She wasn't like me or any of us. None of us wanted to die but we had no other choice. We were dead in our hearts already when we choose to become Dark Signers. I was lost because Toddy's death. Kiryu was suffering because his best friends betrayed him. Demak's was disappointed by his life and Rudger made his choice years ago. We were feeling pain and lost in our hearts and we want revenge. Because of all those feelings the Earthbound Gods had chosen us. That's why we become Dark Signers.

But Carly was different. She wasn't in pain, not even angry. She was… in love. She wanted to live not revenge. I don't know why an Earthbound God chosen her but I can't deny the fact. I want to kill the witch who killed my little brother. She just wants to live her life with the man she loves.

At least I must admit it to myself; I envy her a little. She has a chance to find love; for me after I take my revenge I won't have other reason to live for. No love for me. I stood still outside of my chambers with my hand on the lock of the door, realizing my own thoughts. I took a deep breath.

"No love for me" I said out loud to myself with no emotions. After many years as a Dark Signer I wanted to cry. Carly's descriptions were all true. "It's so dark here and cold… like a haunted house"

"For haunted souls" I hear a familiar voice near me.

"Kiryu?" I whispered. I never thought he feels the same.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	6. Frightened

Summary: Yusei must find the strength to overtake his fears and face Kiryu again in a duel. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Yusei

Setting: canon (take place at the 36 episode)

Rating: K

Genres: Friendship

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Frightened**

Yusei's Pov

Frightened!

This is what I was. I was terrified as few times in my life.

The last time I felt that way was when I learned about my dad's research and all the tragic results. Then I was so scared that I avoided everyone; Martha, my friends, all of them. I was locked in my room and I refused to go out, not even to eat.

I felt somehow responsible. If it wasn't my father, Jack and Crow's parents would be still alive. I was scared, but the real reason was that I was afraid that they wouldn't want me for their friend anymore, that they will be hated and rejected me. But they didn't. Instead they helped me out and stood beside me. They never mention this topic again, nor confronted me differently. I learn to live with this darkness in my heart because I knew that my friends would always be in my side.

But now; I never thought that one of my best friends is now one of my opponents. I believed he was dead, but not only he is somehow alive but also he possessed an Earthbound God card. We duel in a life-death match and he was ready to attack me. Fortunately I was saved because of my D-Wheel, but I won't have this luck again.

"You must live in disgrace, stricken in terror, until we meet again" it was Kiryu's words.

And he was right. I'm terrified. His laugh is still echoing in my head. I felt his anger; he wants to revenge me. How we ended up here?

I must find a way to reach into his heart again and the only way is to duel him. But I can't. I just can't I not ready to face him and his card yet. I feel so lost again; I want to avoid everyone and lock up myself in my room, until I find the strength to stand up again; but how? Last time it was my friends who helped me. But I can't count in their help again. I must find my way alone. I have to overtake my fears if not beat them.

But even If I forget the power of his card then I must find the strength to duel with an old friend; a friend who hate me with all of this heart. If only he knew. I tried to saved him back them and I failed. I cannot allow myself to fail again. The only way to make him see the truth is through duel. So I have no other choice. I must do it and I have no time to waste. I will master my fears and I will save my old friend no matter what.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	7. Chocolate

Summary: Misty received a special package for her birthday from a specific person and she is very happy about it. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Misty

Setting: canon (take place after the 64 episode)

Rating: K

Genres: Romance

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Chocolate**

Misty's Pov

"Miss? Are you Misty Lola?" I heard a male voice behind me.

I turned to see a man from the post office holding a small package "Yes, how can I help you?" I ask him politely.

"I have something for you" he explains and gave me the small box he was carrying.

"Miss Misty?" it was the makeup girl "We don't have much time. You have to get ready for the shoot"

"I will be right there" I told her and I turn to the postman again.

"Can you please sign here?" he asked and he gave me his pen.

I did what he told me and I thanked him while he was leaving the building. When I saw who sent it to me I stayed still for a minute as my thoughts traveled away in my memories, searching for a specific one.

"Miss Misty" the makeup girl brings me back to reality "They are waiting and you are not ready yet. Please we must hurry"

"I'm coming" I answered to her putting the package next to my bag and to my other personal belongings and I followed her without much enthusiasm. Today the job was hard and I felt tired already; but I couldn't help it, I had to follow her and do what they told me to do until they announce me that I finished for today and I will be free to go home and get some rest. Then I could have time to open my package without anyone bothering me.

It's true that I received many letter and mails everyday from my fans and sometimes they send me presents too, like jewelry and sweets. It's so sweet to receive gifts, but after so many years it doesn't surprise me anymore; especially today. Today is my birthday and this is the reason which delayed me from my work. Every five minutes someone comes along to deliver me a package or a letter. I have also received many flowers and cards filled with sweet wishes. I received several sweets as well, mainly chocolates, but most of them I gave to my fellow members already, otherwise I will need a good diet for overweight.

But this package; I can't take it out of my head. When I saw the sender name for an unknown reason I couldn't stop smiling. This wouldn't be a problem at all if the theme of the shoot wasn't anger and abandonment. The photographers were telling me to look more angry and scared but I couldn't and I didn't care actually. I felt happy; from all the gifts, sweets and letters I received today that package was special.

He remembered my birthday after all. Usually he sent me letters or e-mails when he didn't have much time at his disposal; but today he sent me a package. I know that he sent a gift this time and I wonder what it is, but apart from curiosity I didn't care much to learn. I'm happy, just with the fact that I received a gift from him today. His _thinking_ is sweeter than all the chocolates I received in my life.

Every year on my birthday I receive many gifts from my fans and I liked that, but there are few of them with actually great value to me. Very few are really special. One of these used to be Toddy's gifts and as much as it hurt me, I know that I won't receive any presents from him anymore. But I have a feeling that the sender of this package will take my little brother's place; from now his gifts will be special. It's just too soon to admit why I feel this way.

* * *

_I'm sure you can find out who send the package… ;)_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	8. Death

Summary: What Carly is thinking while she is falling to her death? RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Carly

Setting: canon (take place at the 37 episode)

Rating: K+

Genres: Drama

_This story is already posted on my profile_

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Death**

Carly's Pov

She was right. She predicted it; she sees that coming and she knew it. But how; how is this possible? Is she psychic or something? Her words were still echoing in my mind while I was falling.

"I can see the shadow of death about you"

Back there I didn't pay attention to her words. I should but I didn't. She surprised me when I heard her say that, but I was thinking only one thing and I ran away; not because she frightened me, but because I had to hurry and find Jack first. But now I can hear her words again and again in my thoughts.

"I can see the shadow of death about you"

Death? Yes. I was falling to my death and I knew it. It's just, I didn't want to die. Who does after all? But this, this can't be my end. I'm too young to die. I have many things I want to do in my life, much to learn and see. I still have much to live. It's true that my life has nothing important and I'm not special but I want to believe that I'm not completely worthless. I do my best every day, I write articles, I investigate, and I seek the truth. But it's not enough. I'm not special after all. Nobody is going to miss me.

The bad news is that I'm not just dying. I'm not dying from an illness or because I'm very old or because it was an accident that led me to my death. If it was any of this true then I could leave in peace; but it's not. I'm dying because someone killed me. Someone wanted my death and didn't hesitate to murder me.

One more bad thought is that nobody would know how I died; no one will know the truth. I wonder if anyone would look for me because he cared. Is there anyone who would seek revenge for me? Probably not. I want to cry but there is no point anymore; my death, the truth, her words the name of my murderer, the reason that I had to die. None of these things are really matters now. I'm falling to my death, and no one will ever know why it has to be this way, not even me.

"No… way…" I whispered.

And then I saw his face; the beautiful face of his. I saw our duel in hospital again, the day we spent together while I was trying to get closer to his heart, our conversation in the sunset when I helped him to overtake his anger and disappointment. I saw him smile again and I feel my heart beating faster.

No Jack, this isn't fair. I don't want to die without telling you how much I love you; how much I care for you. I offered you my help, but you pushed me away for my own good. I wanted to know the truth and you promised to tell me everything when it's all over. You said that you want me to be safe; but I didn't listen, I couldn't stay home waiting for you.

I wanted to get involved into this strange fate of yours, because if I gave up then I would lose my contact with you. And I didn't want that. If there was any chance for me to get a little closer to you then I was ready to take it; even if this led me to my death. I tried but he was stronger than me. And he killed me. I did everything and I failed. But it doesn't matter if I'm dying now, because I know that I did my best for you; because I love you.

"Jack!" I cried.

I didn't want to die now. I wished I had more time, just a little bit more so I could tell him how I feel. But it was too late; my thought stopped for ever.

* * *

_The end it's a little sad but we all know what happed next, right?_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	9. Werewolf

Summary: He is my brother, my protector, my hero. When he is with me I find the courage to do everything. But he is so funny and stupid sometimes. He gets exciting hearing the awful true but he can get scare from a bedtime story. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Ruka x Rua

Setting: head-canon (take place after the 27 episode)

Rating: K

Genres: Humor/Hurt/Comfort

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Werewolf**

Ruka's Pov

I looked in the dark sky standing near the window. I was tired but I didn't care. I should be sleeping by now like Rua but I can't. Sometimes I envy him for this part of his character; unlike him I'm so scared. Yanagi told us this strange story, the legend of the Crimson Dragon, he said that I'm a signer and I'm chosen by the People of the Stars, but I have no idea what is that supposed to mean; what future is waiting me? What scary fate?

I don't know if I can handle all this. But at least I'm not alone; I'm not the only one with a birthmark in my arm anymore and as long as I have Rua on my side and Yusei too, I know that everything is going to be ok. Rua always protecting me after all; he won't leave anything bad happen to me.

"BAAAAANG"

I froze looking outside for the source of the noise.

"Eeee what's wrong?" Rua shouted as he got up from his bed in zero time looking around.

I'm not blaming him. After all in Tops I'm not used to hear scary sounds in the middle of the night too.

"It's ok, we are safe here" I comforted him.

Only then he realizes that I wasn't in my bed "Why you are not sleeping Ruka?"

"I can't, I'm thinking of Yanagis words again, about the legend of the Crimson Dragon. I feel that something terrible it's about to happen"

"Isn't it awesome? I mean the legend" he asked me full of excitement forgetting that he was supposed to be sleeping.

The door opened and both of Yanagi and Himuro came in to our room.

"What is wrong Ruka? It's really late to stay awake at this hour? You too Rua" Himuro asked seriously.

"Ruka can't sleep" he defense himself "and I'm worrying about her"

I roll my eyes "You can sleep if you like"

"What is it Ruka?" Yanagi's voice was full of sympathy.

"I'm thinking of what you said before about my birthmark and I'm scared to be honest"

"Don't be afraid Ruka, I will protect you" same old Rua; he can't take a serious situation seriously "It's so cool to be a signer. You think that I can be the fifth one?" he asked in wonder.

"Rua, this isn't something funny to take it so lightly…" I began but Yanagi cut me off.

"Nah, nah, if you like my stories I can tell you some more"

"Really?" Rua was really excited "Please tell us"

"I'm going to bed" Himuro said as he was leaving the room.

"Alright then I will tell you about one of my adventures when I was travelling around the word" Yanagi starts the story and Rua open his eyes and his ears ready to hear everything. I sat in the bed near him quietly "have you ever hear about the werewolf's legend?"

"WOW" my brother was defiantly ready to believe every word "but werewolves aren't real right?"

"On no, of course they are real and believe me when I say that, because I met one"

Yanagi continues his story for another half hour. At the beginning Rua was very talkative asking questions but as the story goes on he began to be nervous and unusually silent. Maybe his is getting tired.

"And this is how this story ends" he finished "Now it's time to bed, you two had stay awake for long"

I nod smiling and I pull my bed covers over my shoulders. Yanagi stroked my hair like a caring grandfather. But when we both look at Rua's bed we saw him in the same position with eyes full of fear.

"What is it Rua?"

"Is the werewolf still chasing you?" he asked totally freaked out.

I laugh a bit. Same old Rua; he will never change. He was so calm and exciting when he learned about my fate as a singer and the legend of the Crimson Dragon but when he heard a werewolf fairytale he scared to death.

* * *

_It was about time to write a story with the twins and I think I caught their character pretty well. Hehe!_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	10. Evil

Summary: The past passed but evil doesn't count years and what I feel now looking at this card is the same evil that used it. To be able to make them understand it I will need a few lessons from Duel Monsters History. RXR please

Type: first chapter of the 3 parts story "**Duel Monsters history's lessons"**

Character: Ruka x Rua

Setting: head-canon (take place after the 14 episode)

Rating: K

Genres: Humor/Hurt/Comfort

_This story is already posted on my profile under the title "**Duel Monsters history's lessons"**_

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Duel Monsters history lessons**

**Chapter 1 - Evil**

Ruka's Pov

He looked at me confused. What exactly he didn't understand, I will never guess right. But hey, is my brother Rua which are we talking about; he can be stupid and clever in the same time.

"But I still believe it would be fix perfect with your deck" he repeated again.

I took a deep breath; this is going to be a long conversation.

All started with a simple walk in the park. Rua and Tempei were talking about the Fortune Cup and of course Rua was super exciting and couldn't stop talking. I was the one who got an invitation but I don't want to enter and if I can avoid it I have no problem to leave Rua entering in my place. Of course this is against the rules and he knows that but instead keeps it secret, he cannot stop repeating that he will have a chance to duel Yusei again.

"Rua how many times do I have to tell you? You are going to pretend me and you know this is against the rules" I told him for a million times this week.

"I know Ruka, I'm not that stupid"

"But you are stupid enough to yell it everywhere; could you please keep it quite? I asked him for a 100th time.

"Ok, I will. But I'm so exciting; I will have a chance to duel Yusei again"

I roll my eyes "I can see how quite you can be" I chuckled.

Rua open his mouth probably to disagree but Tempei cut him off "Hey Rua did you find a new combo to face Yusei?"

"Well I'm trying but I think I'm going to need some new cards"

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go now; I want some new cards too"

Since Tempei make my brother's big mouth shout we went to the nearest store to buy some duel monsters cards and then all of us went to our house to open the boxes and check ours decks.

It was funny seeing my brother and Tempei's expressions every time they opened a new box so we spend some time laughing. I find some interesting cards for my deck too and I was really focused on thinking some news strategies when Rua put a card in front of my face.

"I think this card will fix perfect with your deck, what do you think sis?"

I looked the card he was showing me and I blinked my eyes couples of times feeling something strange in the air.

"Ruka what's wrong?" he asked me and he become more serious.

I smiled at him "It's nothing but I don't think this card will match with my deck"

I had no idea why but I didn't want to take it not even touched it.

"But why?" Rua forgot my first reaction immediately.

"It's a zombie card, not spirit"

"So what? It's a mythical creature like the rest of your cards. It's a 5 level card and not really strong, but read the effect. It's very useful" and tended the card to me so I had no choice but take it.

I felt cold on my fingers when I touched it and read the effect; for an unknown reason this card was scaring me. I sensed evil within it and for a moment I thought I heard a scream. I closed my eyes tightly and when I open them I remembered when I heard about this card for the first time. Now I know why I got scared; this card was used by evil once.

"I won't take it" I said in the end and left the card on the table.

* * *

_Second story with the twins and I plant to write more as a sequel following another theme for the Halloween Challenge_

_Have you any idea which card is? I will give you some help; it's a card from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series season one._

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_Please review and tell me what you think; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	11. Vampire

Summary: The past passed but evil doesn't count years and what I feel now looking at this card is the same evil that used it. To be able to make them understand it I will need a few lessons from Duel Monsters History. RXR please

Type: second chapter of the 3 parts story "**Duel Monsters history's lessons"**

Character: Ruka x Rua

Setting: head-canon (take place after the 14 episode)

Rating: K

Genres: Humor/Hurt/Comfort

_This story is already posted on my profile under the title "**Duel Monsters history's lessons"**_

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Duel Monsters history lessons**

**Chapter 2 - Vampire**

Ruka's Pov

_"But I still believe it would be fix perfect with your deck" he repeated again._

_I took a deep breath; this is going to be a long conversation._

"Do you remember the last known time when this card sated on a duel?"

Both of Rua and Tempei looked at me confused.

"No"

"I have no idea, but why you asked?" my brother become serious again "you sense something weird about this card"

"Actually I did" and he open his mouth in surprise.

"Why you didn't say so?"

"What is it Ruka? Tell us" Tempei was worrying too.

"Do you remember Yuuki Juudai?"

"You mean the famous duelist so many years ago?"

"WOW" Rua's reaction was really funny "everyone knows him. He was one of the best duelists ever, but I think Yusei is better"

"Yes I'm talking about him…" I started but Tempei cut me off looking at my brother.

"I'm not sure Rua. You face Yusei only once and he beat you; but to speak the truth Ruka can beat you too, that doesn't mean Ruka is better duelist than Yuuki Juudai. After all he was one of the best"

"All right Yusei may not be the King of Games but I bet he is better than Juudai..."

I was both a bit angry and entertained. They can excite easily and when it comes to duels they become really funny. But if I let them talking then I won't have any chance to tell them what I want.

"Hey! Do you mind? Our conversation is about this card not about the best duelists in the duel monsters history"

"Oh right, I'm sorry" Tempei apologized.

"I'm sorry too Ruka. Please continue"

I smiled; at least they are caring too "Well since you both know him and we all agree that he was one of the duelist in the history do you remember when he was a student?"

"Of course!" both of them said in one voice.

"In Duel Academia, he was an Osiris Red student" Tempei said.

"Yeah" Rua agreed with him "But he was the number one, he should be on Obelisk Blue"

I laugh "Yeah you are right Rua, but he decided to stay on Osiris Red"

"What a shame"

"So why are you telling us about him" Tempei asked me confused.

"Because he had to face this card at his first year at school"

"What? When? No one of his friends used this card?"

"I never said it was one of his friends who play this card"

"Who does then?"

Here comes the interesting part "Definitely it wasn't one of his friends and it wasn't human also"

"What? How is this possible?"

"Yeah, came on Ruka what are you talking about?"

"Jeez guys you don't remember anything about the Seven Stars Assassins or Shadow Riders as they were called themselves? This card had been played form Camula; a female vampire!"

"Vampire?" Tempei opened his eyes in surprise but Rua's reaction was funnier and more interesting. He was ready to jump up and run.

"You don't have to be afraid. She is not alive anymore"

"Who said I'm scared?" he said in hurry "I'm worrying about you"

Both of me and Tempei started laughing. It was so comforted to have him with me. He was always protecting me and makes me laugh.

* * *

_The next story's part with the twins! They are so sweet and funny to write about them. Ruka is so cute and Rua's goofy character always makes me laugh._

_And for the record Juudai Yuuki (not Judai Yuki) is the original name. But now you will tell me Yusei's original name is Yuusei… what a mess._

_Please be patient for the third part of the story_

_Any idea which card is yet?_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_Please review and tell me what you think; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	12. Wild card

Summary: The past passed but evil doesn't count years and what I feel now looking at this card is the same evil that used it. To be able to make them understand it I will need a few lessons from Duel Monsters History. RXR please

Type: third chapter of the 3 parts story "**Duel Monsters history's lessons"**

Character: Ruka x Rua

Setting: head-canon (take place after the 14 episode)

Rating: K

Genres: Humor/Hurt/Comfort

_This story is already posted on my profile under the title "**Duel Monsters history's lessons"**_

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Duel Monsters history lessons**

**Chapter 3 - Wild card**

Ruka's Pov

"It's all right Rua, I'm not afraid of her. After all she is not in this world anymore. She is the same as dead"

"Really? What a relief" Rua breathed out "I mean" he said in hurry "It's good that you are not afraid"

Same old Rua; that's my sweet and caring brother. It's hard to believe that he can be really brave, when he wanted and when I'm in danger of course, otherwise he freaked out easily.

"What you mean she is the same as dead?" Tempei looked skeptical "She is not dead?"

"Oh no, she is not really dead but it's almost like that"

"Almost? So what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah" Rua was still scared "Is this mean she can come alive again and look for the one who holds this card?"

"She is a vampire Rua. She can't die, she is immortal"

"What can we do then?" now my brother was ready to run and hide himself probably until he gets hungry. He eats a lot for his age.

"Relax Rua, she can't escape from her prison"

"How do you know?"

"Jeez you still don't remember the story?"

"Em I don't" Tempei rised his hand.

"Ok I will tell you. She lost the duel against Juudai in a Shadow Game"

"Oh yeah you are right I remember now" Tempei hit his hand in the air "She lost her soul and trapped into an alternate dimension, the Shadow Realm"

"She is still there right?" Rua couldn't hide the agony in his voice.

"Yes she is and don't worry; she will remain there" I smiled to him.

"Is this Shadow Realm like the Spirit World of yours Ruka?"

I stayed silent for a while thinking of Tempei's question "Maybe" I ended up "but who knows for sure, I have never been in Shadow Realm before"

"Ruka I think you are right about the card" Rua whispered.

Both of me and Tempei looked at him in surprised. He looks so serious and mysterious in the same time.

"Are you ok Rua? You look a little pale"

"You are not still afraid for that female vampire are you?"

"What? Oh no, I'm ok… it's just…"

"What is it then? What is bothering you?"

"Nothing" he said in hurry but it was clear enough that he was worrying about something "but you said she trapped there right?"

"Yes?"

"Then maybe it would be better if we never play this card. Since you said it was hers"

"So? What will happen if you play this card?" Tempei took the card and checked it out "It's seems like an ordinary card to me"

"I didn't mean that, of course it's a card like all the others, but since she used to play this card then maybe by playing it in a duel… you know… we… call for her"

I looked my brother really confused "Call for her? I still don't understand"

"Yeah call her back and released her from this Shadow Realm"

"How could we do that with a simple card?" I was still confused.

"It's not a simple card; it's the Vampire Lord card" Rua raised his voice a little.

I wanted to laugh but I tried hard to hold myself from embarrassing my brother. I totally understand him now but it's still funny. And knowing my brother it will be pointless if I tell him again that she is not a threat at all so I think of better idea.

"Hey Rua you think Yusei can beat her in a duel?"

"Of course he can, after all Juudai beat her and Yusei is better Duelist than Juudai…"

"Hey hey" Tempei cut him off "you don't know that for sure"

"Actually I do and you know I'm so exciting; I will have a chance to duel Yusei again" he shouted joyfully with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled looking at him. Yeah that's my brother, same old Rua.

* * *

_The third part of this story! What do you think guys: loved it? Hated it?_

_To be honest I really liked it. Ruka-Rua stories have so much fun and I think I get Rua's character pretty well._

_And the wild card revealed: Vampire Lord_

_Note to all of you that you haven't see the GX series: I'm sorry if I confused you putting it into my story but everything that you need to know it's already written in my story. So I think its ok and you will understand the plot._

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_Please review and tell me what you think; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	13. Candy

Summary: Aki can't wait to go home from her work. And she had a good reason. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Aki x Yusei

Setting: post - canon

Rating: T

Genres: Romance

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Candy**

Aki's Pov

I raise my gaze to the big white clock with the black numbers at the top of my door's office. Two hours; two more hours and I will be able to go home. How I could stay at work for another couple of hours and focus on my paper job when my mind doesn't let me escape from the knowledge of this day.

I turned my eyes on my right hand; on my second from the last finger and I smiled from happiness. A golden ring flashed there; a ring which my dear husband passed on my finger exactly one year ago. I smirked remembering the day of my wedding; me wearing a long with dress which leave my shoulders and arms uncover holing my dad's arm and walking closing the distant between my previous life and the new one.

All of my friends were there Jack and Crow into black tuxedo standing near the love of my life and my future husband. Ruca was there with a long pink dress and white flowers in her hair with her twin brother beside her. And in the middle of my memory picture it was he; the one and only man in my life.

From that day he stands in my side to health and illness, to joy and sorrow; he was there, he was always there for me. To hold me, comfort me when I was sad, calm me when I was angry, and keep telling me:

_'Don't forget to smile; there's no one in the world with a smile better than yours'_

But he was the one who was putting this smile on my face. He was keeping me tightly in his arms every night after showing our love to each other, making my dreams came true. Everything I want in my life he gave it to me. He; only he!

He is the sweet candy bar in my life; ready to take away all the bitterness from my problems and the difficulties in our life together.

Finally the clock point that my time at work was off and I quickly took off my white robe, I pull my purse over my shoulder and I headed for the main hospital's exit to my car. I drive to our house knowing he was inside and waiting for me.

I opened the door and stepped into the hall. He was there, standing against the wall looking at me with his own unique way, making me feel I was the only woman in the word; in his world and that was all I wanted.

He smiled and love flashed in his beautiful combat blue eyes as he approached me and helping me took off my jacket. Then he stand before me and I closed my eyes as he bowed his head so his lips can came in the same height as mine but he didn't touch them.

He liked to tease me this way; looking me with love and lust, making me want him to kiss me and hold me in his arms and then stops; only a breath away driving me crazy, making me want him desperately. I bit my lips feeling the need of his touch, his lips on mine. I couldn't wait anymore; I opened my eyes and grab him fierily from his collar pulling him closer making my lips crush on his and kissing him fully. He kissed me back with the same passion

"You are late" he whispered between our kisses "Doctor Fudo Izayoi Aki"

* * *

_Oups! One sweet (like candy bar) story with Yusei x Aki .I never get bored of this couple! They belong together._

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; __I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	14. Graveyard

Summary: What jack was thinking before he face Dark Carly in a life-death duel? RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Jack

Setting: head - canon (take place at the beginning of the 58 episode)

Rating: K+

Genres: Drama

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the thoughts of this story_

* * *

**Graveyard**

Jack's Pov

This is what she was now? Dark Signer? I will never forget the time I look upon her eyes. Because those eyes made me realize who she was or who she used to be. My eyes winded in shock and for a moment even my heart stops beating.

It must be her. I thought she was dead, a sacrifice to one of those Earthbound Gods, but now I started wondering myself; maybe I was wrong but if I'm right then she must be… No, I can't believe it. Is it possible? Is it even possible to be her?

I had only one way to find out, so I quickly recover from the shock and run after her. I called for her, I ordered her to stop but not only she didn't obey but she started running trying to avoid me. I chased her and I caught her. Her cloak fall the same time as my breath cut realizing what I was watching.

I was right and maybe it was the first time in my whole life which I wished I have been wrong. But no; there she was, a living proof to my fears standing before me.

I asked her with passion and fury but she was so calm almost peaceful and avoided every answer of mine.

"_If you wish to hear the answer, then come to see me… my… Beloved Jack_" were her only words.

Then she turned and marched away from me leaving me there, alone, confused, almost scared. I'm not able to think anything else but her. She said she will waiting for me, but I'm not sure about myself anymore. I was lost again. This woman helped me, took care of me and now she transform herself into my enemy; I can't help but wonder… why? Why she did such a thing?

My mind transferred me back into my memories; the days I spent with her. I still remember her happy face, her smile, her voice, even the way she pronounced my name with joy. But nothing of those things remained anymore. I looked her glasses wondering, still with no answers.

Rex Godwin words were still in my thoughts.

"_Someone must died first to become a Dark Signer_"

What happen? What the hell happen to her?

But things were even worst. Godwin said there is no way to safe her anymore, or any other of them. They made their choice to become Dark Signer and there is no way turning back. We must fight in a life-death duel and one of us will die. For only one this place will become his graveyard.

But he must be wrong. He must be! There have to be a way to be rescued, even from themselves and I won't give up until I manage to find out how. I owe her; it's the last think I could do for her.

I have no choice but walk into her path. If this is the only way to approach her then I will do it.

My mind was telling this is the right thing; I'm a Singer and she is a Dark Signer, we are natural enemies. So a have no choice but do what my logic dictated; I will chase her, find her, fight with her, beat her and as my heart whispered… save her!

This place won't be anyone's graveyard; and if must be, then definitely it won't be hers or mine… but ours. And that's a promise to you Carly.

* * *

I hope you liked it! ^_^

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	15. Nightmare

Summary: Even a fairytale can gain a bad ending; even a dream can transform into an endless nightmare. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Sherry

Setting: head - canon

Rating: K+

Genres: Tragedy

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Nightmare**

Sherry's Pov

'_Once upon a time there was a lovely little princess with long blond hair and shining emerald eyes'_

I closed those eyes allowing myself recovering my memories and get lost into them fully. Those memories it's only I have left to me anymore from my dad when he was reciting bed times fairytales.

My life had no different from a fairytale back there. I was the little princess in my dad's imagination and in his real life too. I was living with rainbows and unicorns.

I closed my eyes falling into the vast strange world of mysteries, somehow losing my contact with my immediate surroundings. I forgot where I was and why I was there.

I'm dreaming.

I'm living in a dream; dreams have no rules and people can fly into them whenever they want. The only point is that I was living in a dream in real life.

I had a safe home once, a big nice mansion which looked more like a palace.

I had warm parents, who loved me like I was their most valuable treasure.

I had a paradisiacal life; I have no words to describe how my life was looked like.

Simply because I had the _perfect_ life; with the _perfect_ house, the _perfect_ parents and I was ready to live in my _perfect_ future.

Every fairytale has a happy ending, every dream is beautiful.

Unfortunately life made plans on its own; plans for me without me and one coin has two different and opposing sides. Just a small push, a baby step, a tiny mistake and this coin can turn around bringing the up side down, changing everything in its way.

And if this happened, even a fairytale can gain a bad ending; even a dream can change into an endless nightmare.

And here I am now; living a nightmare in real life.

The little princess has grown up into a young woman fill with anger, seeking for revenge for the parents which they took them away, the house which she had to leave to save her life but most important for the perfect life they stolen from her.

I will make them pay and I won't give up until I succeed it; I will never stop, _ever_!

"My lady?" I heard Mizoguchi calling me bringing back into the world of living away from my thoughts and my memories.

I stared the two graves which lie before my feet and I blinked my eyes a couple of times to block my tears from roll down my cheeks. A day like this I saw them for one last time.

"I miss you" I whispered and even to my surprise my voice was ready to crack.

I swallowed and shook my head to clear up my thoughts. _They_ transform my perfect life into a nightmare and I make sure they will pay for this.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


	16. Mad Scientist

Summary: what can happen to Yusei if he keeps breaking an agreement with Aki? RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Aki x Yusei

Setting: post - canon

Rating: T, maybe M

Genres: Romance

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Mad Scientist**

Yusei's Pov

I roll in my side of the bed trying to find a comfortable position. I was trying to fall asleep for almost two hours now with zero success. And not only that, but I'm absolutely convinced I don't leave the woman who is lying next to me sleep either.

She always nagging me to leave every problem of my job part away from our bedroom and she was right telling me this. But I can't help it. I guess this is one defect of my character which bother my dear wife the most.

"What happen this time Yusei?" I heard her asking me in a cold voice.

She had turned her back on me so I couldn't see her face's expression but hearing the coldness in her voice I can tell she is not very pleased with me.

"Um" I hummed preparing myself for another burst of anger. We had the same story repeating for the last week but I don't blame her; she has every right of being angry with me after all.

She turned herself to face me "Well…?"

I took a deep breath. I think it's better if I tell her otherwise she will be getting angry more than she already is.

"Another experiment failed" I explained.

"At least it didn't fail in our bedroom" she muttered flatly "you know I will wake up early in the morning so I can be at work in time, right?"

"Yeah, I know" I replied apologetically.

"Do you mind…? I really need some sleep, so is it possible to keep your job's problem away from our bedroom?" she asked with a little bit of wrath in her voice.

Here comes the tuff part. I stirred in my place scratching the back of my head feeling a little uncomfortable. I had to find a way out and fast "Aki…?" I pronounced her name in an attempt to calm her a little; she always like it when I was calling her name.

She gave in an angry glance "do you remember our agreement?"

"I do" I admitted "but you know how this is? I must find a way to fix this thing" not the best excuse.

"You are the mad scientist, not me, so you have to find out" Aki stated the obvious but I sense something deeper in her voice.

I stared at her as she moved from her side of the bed and came closer to me. My heart stared beating faster realizing her intentions but I stayed still, waiting to find out the rest. I wondered if she planning all this or somehow I caused it.

"I'm…" she gave me a blear look "Just…"now she placed herself over me "yours… "she trailed off her finger on the part of my face which my criminal mark was; she knew it was a sensitive area "one and only…" her fingers passed to my hair and fumble around tugging the roots lightly "cure!" and with this she pressed her lips intensely on mine.

I felt her sweet soft lips moving and I returned her kiss with the same passion as my hands moved on her hips. Yes, she was my cure, she always succeed taking away every unpleasant though but she also awaked something strong and fierce inside me; she was both of my drug and my antidote.

"If I am the mad scientist" I whispered between ours kisses "then you are my crazy assistant and right now I need your services" and I felt her smiling on my lips.

"As you commanded sir" and bring herself closer.

* * *

_I think the end was a little chili… anyway I hope you still liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	17. Prank

Summary: Crow prepared a prank to one of his friends. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Crow x Jack

Setting: head - canon (sometime on the WRGP tournament)

Rating: K

Genres: Humor

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Prank**

Crow's Pov

"Alright, just a little bit more…" I whispered out loud to myself trying to be careful.

A little bit more strength or push on the door and then my prank to him will fire back on me. And definitely I didn't want that to happen. I suppose it would be my fault since I started all this.

At the beginning all I wanted was to give Jack a lesson; a damn good lesson which probable made him a little bit more cooperated and less selfish. At least I hoped it. Even Yusei didn't stopped me or tell Jack that I drop salt and no sugar in his coffee. In fact I think a saw a small smile in his face before he turned his eyes away pretending he didn't see anything.

But he did saw me; and that's the funniest part. It's just… well Yusei it's too polite to press Jack to change some of his annoying habits or at least limit them; and he is also gifted with plenty patience unlike me. That's why he neither helped nor stopped me the second time when I change the ring tone of his alarm clock and replaced it with a train sound.

I smile when I remembered Jack's reaction the next morning. Man I wish I could catch it on a video type or at least with a camera and teasing him for the rest of his life. I laughed for a week and even Yusei tried his best to stay calm; I'm still smiling at this memory even if the conciseness were terrible. The blond duelist was furious and I didn't blame him. It was the first time which Jack warning me to take care or else. And he was right. He fired back putting chocolate in my shoes and I dropped 'accidently' hot tea on his pants and we continued those pranks until Yusei tried to put an end.

He said we were acting like kids so we both stopped teasing each other for a while. And he was right; we are adults to keep doing such childish things. So now I think of the best prank and everything is ready, the set is state and all I want is…

"Where the hell are you Crow?" Jack yelled and opens the door with the rest of the gang behind him.

…Jack entering the room!

A bowel with water fell on Jack making him all wet. I started laughing.

"That's it" he shouted out of control "You are dead Crow Hogan and you don't know that yet" and the time he fire his threat something else happen; a bowel with flour drop all over him getting him out off guard.

I wasn't able to move from my place as I was trying hard to take a breath between my laugh. Everyone in the room after a moment of shock burst into tears laughter. Rua was on his knees holding his belly; Ruka was trying hard from joining her brother on the floor; Aki was trying to hold her giggles by placing both of her hands to cover her mouth, without success of course and… oh my Gosh, even Yusei couldn't help it this time.

I don't even remember the last time I saw him laughing so loudly; it must be when I, Yusei, Kiryu and Jack finished our purposed as team Satisfaction. So that was both in one and I was satisfied with myself; I manage to get Jack crazy and Yusei laugh again.

"You better run" Jack warning me ready to come after me.

"Until you manage to get yourself out of all this glue" Yusei chuckled pointing the floor which Jack was standing "I think Crow will be far away"

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggg!"

That was a really funny prank on Jack.

* * *

_That was funny! I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	18. Autumn

Summary: Yusei is living again one of his favorite memories feeling that life can't be more perfect. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Yusei x Aki

Setting: post - canon

Rating: T

Genres: Romance/Family

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Autumn**

Yusei's Pov

I stood before the window of my old house looking the children in the front yard playing with a big ball and I smiled feeling the joy inside me growing.

My gaze traveled away in the gray sky. Clouds were already gathering and I could smell the moisture in the atmosphere. Most of the trees had already thrown their leaves on the ground and the wind could catch them and entrained with him.

I have seen this picture from my old room thousand times but I could never get enough of it. It was my favorite memory and I was glad I have the chance to see it again.

"Yusei, are you here?" I heard the most beloved voice calling me and I turned my head.

The most beautiful woman opened my room's door entering the room. I smiled at her only to see her smiling back and my heart beat faster from happiness as she came closer standing next to me.

"There you are" her voice was so calm and full of warm "Martha sent me to find you. The dinner is served"

"I'm coming" I smirked looking how pretty she was when she was smiling.

"Chō" she shouted anxiously as she looked out of the window the kids in the yard "Be careful honey. It's going to rain soon, maybe you should come inside"

The little girl with the cobalt blue eyes and the magenta long hair raised her head "can I stayed a little longer?" she purred making her voice sweeter.

I wave my head leaving my wife decides what she think as the right thing. She knitted her eyebrows a little unsure what to do but in the end she gave up "Ok" she announced and Chō flashed a huge smile "just a little bit ok?"

"I promise" she cheered and turned to play with the other kids.

"She always gets what she wants" I informed me wife.

"When she is looking at me with those eyes how can I say 'no'?" she wondered moving herself closer in order to feel her body on my own.

"I think she looks more like you"

"You mean she is as pretty as I am" I sense I hint of pride in her voice.

"No" I replied calm and she looked me with wide eyes "she is as gorgeous as you with one of the most beautiful smile in the world"

She smiled feeling satisfied enough by my answer and pressed her hands to hug me lightly.

"You know Aki" I stared and I felt her raising her head when I pronounce her name "I always had a special love for the autumn. It's full with nature colors, and often raining and evokes a feeling of mystery, like a riddle"

She looked me and pressed her soft hand on my face; knitting her fingers on my hair "Hmm" she hummed "I love autumn too. It reminds me…"

"You" I cut her off gently stared deep into her eyes.

"Me?" she asked with surprise.

"You are my autumn" I whispered the same time I leaned my head so my lips can get at the same level as hers "My special love" I touched her lips gently "My Aki" and I kissed her fully.

* * *

_Sorry for my delay but I spent most of my free time in my story "Second chance to life" and in this period I don't have much of free time...pfff. For the record __Chō_ (double 'o' = choo ) means butterfly and Aki means autumn. I hope you liked it! ^_^

_If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	19. Deadly Sin (Pride)

Summary: Pride is Jack's greatest strength and not only. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Jack

Setting: head canon

Rating: K

Genres: Hurt/Comfort

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Deadly Sin (Pride)**

Jack's Pov

I never been a fool man; proud yes, fool never. My pride was my strength and my weakness.

I become a king following this feeling but I lost my title because of it. I made the wrong choices and I paid the price double. But I'm still thinking of myself as a lucky man.

I abandoned everything which used to be dear to me, my home, my friends, my bonds but I chose to leave everything behind. I never regret for my choices as bad as proved to be. I betrayed them in order to become a king and I became one. I was the top, the number one, the one and only King of Turbo duels. I thought myself as undefeatable. I couldn't believe that the king of turbo duel could ever been defeated. I was too proud to see or think beyond that.

I thought it was impossible for me; I, the king to suffer a defeat? No way. Until the day I had to face the awful truth. In my first duel with Yusei he would be the winner if our duel wouldn't canceled and when I realized it I thought faith was toying with me. My almost lost that day hit me where I hurt the most.

I forced myself to believe that it was a coincidence. A life's joke and nothing further. I pick up my almost hurting pride and I face him again. I want to show him who is the real king and of course this is what I did. I showed him but I showed myself too; and I didn't exactly what I was expecting.

The truth seemed unbelievable even If it was so clear.

I lost and he won.

His words pierced my head, my thoughts, and my heart. It was one of the worst times in my life which I will never get over it or even forget. I will remember his words will clearly echoing in my mind for the rest of my life.

"You gave into your pride of trying to be the king"

And to my greatest failure he was absolutely right. It wasn't me who hurt that day in this duel but my pride and my pride only.

My body injured but healed quickly. My heart fall into despair but Carly help me to stand up and become me again, the true Jack Atlas. My pride was hurt the most but unlike everything else I never managed to over it and continued my life and the strangest thing ever, this was a good thing; something had to be done to be able to reborn again.

I never been a fool man; proud yes, fool never. And my pride is my strength and my weakness.

* * *

_Which shipping you guys want me to write for my next chapters? Review and tell me._

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	20. Concoction

Summary: Aki wondered why Yusei came all the way to her job only to leave her a mysterious message. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Aki

Setting: post - canon

Rating: K+

Genres: Romance/Mystery

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Concoction**

Aki's Pov

I look down the small piece of paper, which my assistant nurse gave me few minutes ago. It was Yusei's writing and according to her, Yusei himself gave the message to her and told her to give it to me.

So, I can tell for sure that my boyfriend visited me in the hospital that I work. That's odd since at this hour he is usually in his lab working into some new experiment or something with Momentum. So if he came all along the way to find me in my job then something really important must happened. But then why he didn't come to my office to see me?

I had only paper stuff to settle on and my assistant knew that. The only thing he had to do was asking to see and talk to me. It wasn't that I had a surgery or I was in my patient's chambers checking on them and I was busy to be interrupted or something else.

The nurse informed me that he asked where I was and when she told him that he could find me in my office he looked a little pale and he was mincing his words like he was nervous. Then she asked him if he was ok, of course he told her he is and she affirmed my guess, as he shook his head and asked if he could leave me a message.

She gave him a piece of paper and her pen; Yusei wrote down a small senesce, folded it and gave it to my assistant. And now I was holding it with my two hands more confused than ever.

"_Meet me in __Daedalus Bridge at nightfall_"

I knitted my eyebrows in wonder reading and rereading his message but I'm still clueless. He visited me in hospital, something rare. Actually he used to come at my job's place only if something important have happened; the last time one for Crow's little kinds, Kokoro, was raised high temperature and he came to pick me up and drove me at Martha's house.

And now he came only to give me this? He could just send me a message in my phone instead of driving himself here and according to my assistant's description he was nervous, something strange since he is usually calm and confided and sweet and caring and a little bit over protecting with his friends and especially with me.

No wonder why I fell in love with him or why I love him more than anyone else. When he kissed me for the first time I almost fainted in his arms from happiness. I thought of myself as the luckiest girl in the world for being Yusei's girlfriend and I'm still feeling this way; especially when I see the way, which other women looking at him.

But now he is confusing me with his strange behavior today. I shook myself unable to think of something. I tried to call him without success. I can't help but worrying a little; something must happen maybe not bad but still I'm wondering.

What's on his mind? Why he want me to meet him there at nightfall? What is he planning or better say what is he plotting?

* * *

_You want me to write a sequel in this one? It's up to you; the only thing you have to do is review and tell me._

_I hope I'm not out of theme because I was a little confused about what Concoction means. Anyway_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	21. Nightfall

Summary: Yusei had the courage to save the world twice, but it's difficult to find the guts to ask a simple question to a girl. RXR please

Type: One – Shot, sequel to Concoction

Character: Aki x Yusei

Setting: post - canon

Rating: K+

Genres: Romance

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Nightfall**

Yusei's Pov

"Alright, it's nightfall," I gritted my teeth, trying to chase away my nervousness "I can do this."

I was at Daedalus Bridge, talking out loud to myself, as I waited my lovely girlfriend to show up. I was walking here and there, unable to stay in one spot. My heart was beating like crazy and I took a look around, trying to focus my attention on something else.

I sighed happily, looking away at the last sunshine. I took a closer look in the legendary bridge; the union symbol between Neo Domino and Satellite. My chest filled with pride, knowing that I helped to build this bridge, along with Jack and Crow. Of course, we had to fight hard, risking our lives in a duel like no other.

"Yeah," I muttered to myself "I found the courage to save the world twice, yet I don't have the guts to ask a simple question to a girl."

I shook my head to clear up my thoughts, checking the time from my phone. She will be here soon. I felt my mouth dry.

"I can do this," I ended up taking a deep breath "I had been practicing the whole week."

"Practicing for what?" I heard her voice and felt my heart stop for a minute.

"Aki," I exclaimed "You came."

My heart was beating like crazy in my chest, feeling as if it was ready to jump out of my body. I bit my lip. Alright, I made up in my mind; saving the world is easier.

"Are you alright?" she asked with wonder, examining me carefully.

"Aki," I started feeling more nervous than I ever felt in my life "I've known you for years but we are dating for some months now. Those last few months have been the happiest in my whole life, because of you."

"Yusei, I'm so glad because I feel the same," She grinned "but why are you saying this to me now? What happened today? Is everything alright?"

I can see she was worrying, but I ignored her questions; I had to stay focused. I took a deep breath.

"You know how much I love you?" I wasn't sure if this sounded like a fact or a question.

"Of course I know," She smiled "and you know that I love you too. I love you more than anything, even my own life"

"Good," I wanted to smile back but I was too nervous, "because I feel the same." I took her hand in mine and I placed it in my chest "Can you feel this?" I asked her.

"Your heartbeat? Yes I do." She replied, knitting her eyebrows in wonder.

"My heart beats, but it beats for you." I whispered a truth that I was keeping hidden for a long time. "Without you in my life, it wouldn't be able to beat any more; I love you, Aki."

"Yusei…?" She muttered, sounding more confused than ever.

I took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"Izayoi Aki," I started officially and I went down to one knee, pulling out a small red box from my pocket "Izayoi Aki," I repeated again, opening the box in front of her.

She gasped with wide eyes as she realized my intentions.

"I promise to love and take care of you until the end of my days," I continued, trying to keep my voice calm "I will stay by your side, protecting you from everyone and everything," I paused, taking a deep breath "Will you marry me?" I asked, in the end feeling my heart ready to explode.

She froze with terror in her eyes "I…" she mumbled "I don't know what to say" She ended up with wide eyes.

I felt a pinch in my heart. My mouth was dry and I licked my lips "Well," I said, slowly "you can start by giving me an answer."

She opened her mouth, but I heard no sound. I swallowed with difficulty, preparing myself for the worst. I may have made a mistake, maybe she is not ready for this, or she doesn't want it. I stand up on my feet, looking deep into her eyes, waiting.

I saw her expression as it changed in slow motion. Her eyes filled with excitement as she gave the smile I love the most, placing one hand on her lips.

"The answer is yes." She gasped with a voice full of emotion.

I breathed out in relief, getting some time to absorb her words. I smiled back as I got closer and locked her in a tight hug. I stared in her eyes, feeling somehow lighter and ready to fly. I bent down to reach her lips in a tender kiss.

"Yes," She whispered against my lips as I felt her smile becoming wider "Yes, yes, yes!" She suddenly exclaimed happily, grabbing me from my collar and pulled me closer. She kissed me with a passion capable enough to set everything on fire "A thousand times yes!"

I smiled on her lips too, kissing her fully, feeling that life cannot be more beautiful.

* * *

_He proposed! So you guessed right…_

_My special thanks to _**AkixYusei**_ for the awesome beta work! I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	22. Ghost

Summary: Clearly something happened to Aki but she prefers to show what it is than say. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Aki x Yusei

Setting: post - canon

Rating: K+

Genres: Family

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Ghost**

Aki's Pov

"Aki?" I hear Yusei calling my name, as he was searching me.

I pulled my gaze from the small but scary object I was holding and I lifted my head. I heard him calling me again and I wanted to answer but the same time I tried to open up my mouth I felt ready to throw up. I was feeling sick in my stomach after all but not only because of this.

"There you are" Yusei sighed in relief opening the bathroom's door and seeing me inside.

I hide the small object in my palms by instinct and I sense him froze.

"Are you ok?" he asked with worry stared at me.

I couldn't hide my nervousness even if I want it; and the fact that I was trembling definitely don't help, not to mention the drops of sweat which flowed in my forehead.

"W-why you are asking" I stammered ready to collapse; it was clear as day I was scared to death.

"You are pale as ghost" Yusei noticed and came closer placing one hand on my shoulder.

"Am I?" I swallowed with difficulty. I wanted to tell him but how? I opened my mouth and I was lost, just like all the words from my mind. I wasn't able to think how to make a proper and understandable sentence.

This feeling was new and extremely strange. Actually it was a mix of any kind of feelings; fear, joy, terror, enthusiasm, excitement, thrill, riot and more, all in the same time.

"What happened?" anxiety reflected in his eyes.

"Hmmm" I hummed feeling more confuse than I ever felt in my life.

"Tell me Aki" my husband pleaded placing both of his hands on my shoulders "this ignorance and waiting is killing me"

I must tell him but how am I suppose to explain all this? I didn't realize it myself yet. I looked down my hands and instead of telling, I decided to show him and I tended it to him.

"What's this?" he narrowed as he took it.

"It's a…" I bit my lips but I have no choice, sooner or later he will have to know "it's a pregnancy test" I finally said holding my breath.

I saw his expression changing in slow motion as he started to realize. His gaze focused nowhere in particular and I could see the terror in his eyes mixed with wonder and confusedness.

I shook my head "and it's blue" I breathed out feeling somehow weak and needed to sit down. All this new emotions were both hitting and fondled me.

I was waiting for him to say something, anything but he looked like he lost the ability of speaking and he stood there, holding the pregnancy test with both of his hands and kept looking out of nowhere, completely lost in his own word.

"Now you are pale as ghost" I commented feeling somehow sad and disappointed from his reaction. I was scared too but also trilled and happy. I was just too confused to think straight.

"Am l?" he replied with his gaze still lost before he turned it down to his hands.

"Yusei…" I started but he didn't pay attention to my words, he was still lost.

"Am going to be a father?" his voice was a whisper and he looked like he was talking to himself. He lifted his head to stare at me with really wide eyes "it's true?" he asked and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Hmmm" I had a positive tone in my voice.

Definitely I wasn't ready for what followed next and before I realized it, I found myself trying to take a breath from my husband tight embrace.

"We are going to have a baby" he exclaimed and I felt his breath in my hair.

I gasped trying to catch my breath and make my mind and my thoughts as well to work.

He brought his face in the same level as mine staring deep into my eyes "We are going to be parents" he reiterate smiling widely and I could see tears of joy in his eyes.

"Yes" I smiled and I jumped in his arms feeling my emotions exploding and I pressed my lips on his forcibly.

Seeing him so happy; it was impossible to hold back myself anymore.

* * *

_Today is my birthday and I wish I could give you some of my (handmade) sweets. Instead of this I wrote this story. It has no beta (yet) but I wanted to post it for all of you who supporting me by reading, reviewing and loving my stories! Thank you all!_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	23. Full Moon

Summary: A warm night with a bright full moon, Yusei can't help but think he is the luckiest guy on earth. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Yusei x Aki

Setting: post - canon

Rating: T maybe M

Genres: Romance

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Full Moon**

_Yusei's Pov_

'_The night is perfect'_ I thought looking the dark sky from the window of our bedroom.

Even if there is night outside there is a bright light among the stars. Tonight the moon is on its full force of power and beauty.

"Hey" my lovely wife entered the room only with her bathroom's pink towel around her. Her hair was still wet on her uncovered shoulders "I thought you would be sleeping by now"

"Not yet" I smiled but I let my tiredness getting the best off me "I was enjoying the moon and waiting you"

"Really?" she grinned and marched over pressing her arms around my neck "what a gentleman" she teased me but it wasn't something new; I was always waiting for her when the schedules of our jobs were the same.

I put my arms around her waist and she leaned her head on my chest. I bowed my head to kiss her forehead and rested my chin at the top of her head.

"The moon is really beautiful" she commented "you think it's a blue moon?"

"No, it's not" I sighed softly.

"Too bad" she waved her head disappointed "but still it's beautiful"

"It _is_ beautiful" I agreed "but not as much as you are" I added.

"You are more gentleman tonight than the most of the nights" she noticed "you think the moon affected you a little?"

"Perhaps" I chuckled and she left from my lap.

I stared at her walking at the opposite side of the room. She is so pretty and mysterious woman. Like a black rose; rare but beautiful.

She went to the wardrobe to pick up some clean clothes and the same time she left the towel dropping down to her feet, I felt my heart betting faster, feeling my breath becoming heavier.

"Time to sleep so-" I didn't let her finish.

I was behind her in zero time and I closed her in my arms again turning her gently to be able to see her face. I locked her eyes in my gaze. I still can't believe that such a gorgeous creature like her is mine and here she is; in my arms in our bedroom. She is my wife and I'm the only man who can hold her…

…I pressed my hands around her tighter bringing her closer to my body.

I am the only one who can touch her….

…I trailed my fingers in her bare back which was still wet making her shiver. Her skin was so soft and warm under my touch.

I'm the man who can kiss her…

…I bring my face only an inch away from hers. Staring deep into her eyes I touched her lips with mine in a gentle but intense kiss and slowly I pushed her to lie down in bed with her back, with me on the top of her.

"I think we are not going to sleep tonight" she giggled against my lips and gave me the smile I love the most.

Even if there was a small chance for sleeping now it's long gone.

"I think you are right, the full moon affect me somehow" I whispered lustful covering her lips with mine again.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_

_P.S. I have a new POLL, please vote ;)_


	24. Creepy Crawlies

Summary: Aki and Yusei go for a walk and Aki finds out about his fear of bugs. RXR please

Type: One – Shot

Character: Aki x Yusei

Setting: head - canon (sometime on the WRGP tournament)

Rating: K+

Genres: Friendship/Romance

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Creepy Crawlies**

_Aki's Pov_

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of bugs." I said with wide eyes "Are you?" I saw his expression.

I blinked, waving my head. I definitely wasn't making fun of him; I was just surprised, that's all. Everyone has a fear on something including me; I wasn't any exception myself and I dare to admit that I fear many things and not only one.

We were working on new combos with some new cards we just brought but after many hours I suggested a small walk. Jack said that he preferred a cup of coffee and Crow had to go to work so Yusei and I went together when I spotted a small abandoned house near the forest.

I suggested taking a look from the inside and when I entered I shuddered at the sight of the massive tissue; spiders and all sorts of insects were walking on walls and floor. I was ready to march forward when I saw Yusei out of the corner of my eye; he didn't move a muscle and he was staring nervously around the house. He looked a little pale.

"Are you?" I asked again.

"No!" he replied immediately.

He raised his voice a little trying to convince me but he failed miserably. Not only because of his reaction but I saw him blushing deeply too; a rare sign of him since he was always calm and confidence; now he was scared and he was lying too.

"Yes you are." I stated flatly, hiding my smile and replacing it with seriousness.

"I said no." he muttered, lowering his gaze and avoiding mine.

"Don't lie to me." I warned him "I can see what is in front of my eyes and I can clearly see that you are afraid of bugs"

"Hmm" he hummed, awkwardly.

"Fear is a logical feeling; you don't have to be ashamed of it." I tried to comfort him "I have many fears myself, for my powers, for my life, for hurting people without wanting it…" I continued but he cut me off.

"Your fears are logical, but not mine." he protested as he gave up trying to playing it strong and fearless "It's a stupid fear"

"This is why you are trying to hide it, by lying to me?" I knitted my eyebrows. I thought my fears were stupid too but with his help I gott over it.

He nodded as he finally conceded it and I marched closer; I wanted to pull my arms around him but I stopped myself at the last minute. I just held his hand in mine.

"It's ok, Yusei," I smiled at him with sympathy "you don't have to be the heroic one all the time. You are a hero in my eyes," Now I was blushing, too "and you always will be. Come, we will take a quick look and then we will go back, ok?" I suggested and he stared at me for a while. He was about to say something, but decided against it. In the end, he waved his head deciding to let it go, squeezing my hand.

"All right," He ended up grinning and knitted his finger with mine "just keep those creepy crawlies away from me, ok?"

"Deal" I flashed a smile.

* * *

_In the Japanese version Yusei has no fear of bugs but I use this phobia for my theme._

_My special thanks to _**AkixYusei**_ for the awesome beta work!_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_

_P.S. 1__ Please vote in my POLL!_

_P.S. 2__ I change the story Nightmare chapter 15! Totally different, if you want you can RxR._


	25. Black

Summary: Aki is thinking how filled with darkness her life was. But this time she is not afraid for herself. RXR please

Type: One – Shot (kind of sequel of Ghost)

Character: Aki x Yusei

Setting: post - canon

Rating: K+

Genres: Hurt/Comfort

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Black**

_Aki's Pov_

I held my favorite card with both of my hands allowing some short of emotion escaping as a single drop of tear rolled down my cheek.

"Black Rose Dragon." I whispered.

_'Witch, witch, you are a witch!_' voices from my haunted past echoing again in my mind making another drop of emotion following the first one.

I shook my head to clear up my thoughts but they were right. They were all right shouting me the awful true coldly in my face. My ace monster is Black Rose Dragon and my deck is a black rose, filled with plants like a garden; but not like a common garden with happy colors. This one is a black garden representing my own life and I have no good memories from my childhood.

I was a little girl when I gain my birthmark and the psychic powers born inside me, from my anger and disappointment of my life. My father called me a monster that day which was the worst day of my life. From that day and after I become a witch; the one who can hurt other people easily and I gave up into the darkness of my heart.

Deep down I was still the little girl filled with fear and anger only because I wanted to feel accepted and loved and no one was able to see through me. I become a rose; a black rose actually, rare and dangerous with thorns ready to hurt everyone.

And this is what I became, "Black Rose Witch." I whispered again.

My whole life was nothing but darkness. Only one man managed to see what was lying in my heart; only one saw that the black roses are rare and pretty too.

"Aki?" I heard his voice calling me and I placed my favorite dragon, from which I gained my old name, back in the top of my deck "There you are," he grinned when he opened the door of our bedroom, "are you ok?" he asked with worry examining me carefully.

"Hmm," I hummed wiping my tears away, "I'm fine." I ended up but I knew I failed to convince him.

"Hey, came here." he marched closer and he pressed his strong arms around me in a protective embrace. "It's ok." he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"But Yusei," I protested, "I was the Black Rose witch because of my powers." I muttered trying hard not cry again, "what if she-" he cut me off placing one finger gently on my lips.

"I love you Aki." he declared and he trailed slowly one hand to my lower abdomen, "if she gains your gift then I will have one more reason to love her more." he smiled with warmth.

"You are not afraid?" I asked, because definitely I am, it's been four months from the day I found out I was pregnant and I'm still scare, "she will have to face the same fear and rejection I felt; she will feel unloved."

"No, she won't." he comforted me softly, "she will always have both you and me in her side and if she is gifted like you then we will teach her how to control her powers. She will never feel unloved in her life." he added decisively.

"I trust you." I whispered resting my head in his chest, placing my hand above his.

She will be ok; her life won't be so black like mine.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


	26. Costumes

Summary: "we intend to make a big Halloween party in our house and you will help us to organize it" Ruka informed and the rest of the team looked her in shock. RXR please

Type: 6 chapter's story under the title "**A party we will never forget**", to be continued

Character: team 5D's

Setting: head - canon

Rating: K

Genres: Humor

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Costumes**

_Aki's Pov_

"Tell me again why Rua wanted to meet us all today?" Jack complained looking the raven-haired duelist.

"I already told you Jack." Yusei sighed a little annoying from Jack's lack of patience.

Jack grunted and sat on the couch crossing his arms, "this is stupid" he commented.

"Will you ever stop complained?" Crow glared the blond duelist and the latter got ready to fire back when the door opened suddenly and the twins run inside laughing and talking loudly, carrying some bags with them.

"Ruka, Rua?" Yusei lifted his eyebrows surprised.

"What happened kids?" Crow asked.

"Sorry for being late." Rua said in hurry trying to catch his breath.

"We thought we could manage to gather everything in time," Ruka explained taking deep breaths from running, "but apparently it was harder that we thought."

"Gather what?" Jack asked but he took his answer with a non expecting way; Rua opened one bag, pulled out some strange clothes and threw them on him. One of the clothes landed on his face, "what the f-" he reacted.

"Come on!" Ruka cut him off, "put it on." she prompted with a huge smile.

"Aki!" Rua called me and I turned looking at him astonished as he placed some clothes on my hands.

Yusei chuckled but his smiled turned into a grin when Ruka addressed to him "This is yours," she turned to last member, "and of course, this is Crow's."

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's your costume."

"Costume for what?"

'_Yes, costumes for what_?' I wondered too in shock and looked my friends puzzled.

Yusei was holding some clothes with wide eyes and Jack was holding in front of him the costume, which Rua threw on him but his face expression was unique; he looked like as if a bucket of ice water splashed over his head with a hint of terror. I tried to hold back a giggle.

"What's all this costumes about?" I asked confused and I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah." Yusei hurried to agree with me.

The twins exchanged a meaning look.

"For the Halloween of course." Rua exclaimed flashing a huge smile to our direction and my jaw dropped.

"What?" Yusei, Jack and I asked in the same time.

"In few days it's Halloween." Ruka explained "Rua thought you were in the need of some costumes and from what I saw he was right." she added holding her costume in her hands.

"Awesome!" Crow smiled and lifted his palm as Rua high fived him; a huge smile appeared in the boy's face, "which one is mine?"

"This one Crow." Rua pick some clothes, "you will be a zombie."

"A zombie costume?" Crow mused for some minutes, "cool!" and grinned from ear to ear.

"What happened to you?" Ruka asked as Yusei, Jack and I were petrified still in our position.

"Are you serious Rua?" I asked him a little irritated, "You want me to wear this?" I waved the costume in the air in front of me.

"Of course Aki, it's the best costume for you." Rua replied, "You will be a witch, there is no better choice huh?" he didn't gave me time to say anything as he continued, "and Yusei will be a werewolf, won't you Yusei?"

"Um… hmm." Yusei mumbled still in shock and red cheeks.

"Won't you Yusei?" Rua reiterated looking at him with great expectation.

"Well," Yusei replied slowly scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "I supposed… if it's only for one day…"

"Awesome!" Rua exclaimed cheerfully "And Jack too." he turned on Jack's direction on the couch.

"No way." he stated flatly but Rua didn't flinch.

"But you will Jack," Ruka smiled and wink to her brother, "all of you will" she stated, "we intend to make a big Halloween party in our house and you will help us to organize it."

"No one telling Jack Atlas what to-"

"You will be a vampire, and your post will be at the front door, welcoming the guests." the younger girl announced and everyone burst into laugh seeing his angry but also frightened expression.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


	27. Pumpkins

Summary: "We intend to make a big Halloween party in our house and you will help us to organize it" Ruka informed and the rest of the team looked her in shock. RXR please

Type: 6 chapter's story under the title "**A party we will never forget**", to be continued

Character: team 5D's

Setting: head - canon

Rating: K

Genres: Humor

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Pumpkins**

_Yusei's Pov_

"Are you sure you want to put Jack at the entrance?" Crow mused. "I don't think this is wise."

"Why not?" Rua knitted his eyebrows.

"Yes, you jerk," Jack snapped, "why not?" he glared his teammate and I rolled my eyes.

"Because Jack is not very sociable." Crow explained, "He will terrify the guests and no one will come."

"I'm not sociable?" Jack yelped irritated, "I can be more sociable than you when I want it."

The orange-haired duelist was ready to fire back but Ruka interrupted them.

"No Crow, Jack will be at the entrance." she stated, "and you Yusei," she turned her head and I held my breath waiting to hear my role in her plan, "You will be at the table with the beverages. This is an important post and I trust it only to you."

I lifted an eyebrow, "why it's so important?"

"Mostly we will have fruit juices especially pumpkins, but we will have some drinks with alcohol inside too." she explained, "and there will be many young kids, so you will make sure that no one under age will drink something like that."

"Great." I didn't know what else to say.

"This is a wise choice," Aki smiled at me, "Yusei will be great for this post."

"Come on!" Crow complained, "I can be in this post too." he pointed himself, "I am also responsible with kids, if you forgot I raised many of them on my own."

"If you want it Crow you can have it." I offered, "I can do something else."

"No." Ruka stated flatly again, "Yusei will be with the drinks."

"But-" Crow complained but she didn't pay attention.

"As for Aki." we all turned our heads on her.

"Hmmm." she hummed a little uneasy.

"You will take the candies." Rua informed her, "You will carry a big bag and you will share them."

"Sounds good." she commented in relief, "and out of danger." she whispered to me when the twins didn't listen. I smirked.

"Can I do it instead of Aki?" Crow requested, "The kids already love me easily and they will love me more if I'm giving them sweets and candies."

"They love you because you are like a big kid Crow." Jack joked, "Also I forgot to mention that you are a stupid too." Crow glared at him.

"I'm sorry Crow but it's already settle," Ruka declared, "Aki will take the candies."

Crow sighed heavily a little disappointed. I had to admit that Jack was right; he is looking like a big kid, especially now.

"Don't be sad Crow," Rua taped his shoulder, "because here is what you are going to do."

"Finally!" he smiled all ears.

Ruka giggled, "You will help us decorating the house and you will carry all the pumpkins we ordered."

"What?" he yelped and blinked really astonished as we all burst into laughs.

"Pumpkins?" I repeated.

"Well this is a wise choice Ruka." Jack laughed, "Crow, the pumpkins will be great for you."

The orange-haired duelist glared at him as the twins winked with meaning. I smiled catching their silence message. No doubt they kept one more post for Crow but they wanted to tease him a little.

Although Crow didn't noticed their giggles and he looked really mad at the moment.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


	28. Mummy

Summary: "We intend to make a big Halloween party in our house and you will help us to organize it" Ruka informed and the rest of the team looked her in shock. RXR please

Type: 6 chapter's story under the title "**A party we will never forget**", to be continued

Character: team 5D's

Setting: head - canon

Rating: K

Genres: Humor

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Mummy**

_Crow's Pov_

"This isn't fair!" I complained, "everyone has nice posts and I will have to carry some pumpkins? Where is the fun on this role?"

"There are may things you can do with the pumpkins Crow." Jack laughed at my face and I feel really miserable right now.

"You can still take my post Crow." Yusei said again and I lifted my head with expectation.

"No!" Ruka insisted, "Drinks will be Yusei's responsibility." she stated again, "and pumpkins will be yours." she added and giggled.

"Ok I get it, you are teasing me right?" I lifted one finger in front of me.

"Of course we do!" Ruka finally said and I sighed in relief, "but don't take wrong, you still have the pumpkins' part."

"Fuf!" I wiped his forehead, "that wasn't funny." I said angrily.

"Yes it was." Rua smirked. "If only you could see you face."

"I agree." Aki chuckled.

"Alright, you had your fun, now tell me my post." I couldn't wait.

"You will be there to entertain our guests Crow." Ruka announced officially.

"Sounds nice," I mused, "but what am I supposed to do?"

"We will organize a small completion," Rua explained, "it was my idea." he hit his chest with pride but I was still clueless just like the rest.

"Well if you mean that Crow will be trying to entertain the guests in a competition, who-is-going-to-be-more-ridiculous, then Crow is the best." Jack said.

"Hey!" I shouted irritated, "stop messing with me, ok?"

"Nice idea Jack, but no. It will be a duel competition." Rua smiled and I blinked.

"Duel competition?" Jack repeated absolutely astonished.

"Very good idea Rua." Yusei gave him the credits.

"The only condition is to use this deck we build for you." Ruka added and she gave the pack with cards.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed examining the cards, "it's a Halloween deck."

"That's the spirit." Rua grinned widely.

Ruka nodded, "that's why we were late." she explained, "but it's a strong and funny deck, you think you can handle it?"

"Of course!"

"Why you picked Crow for the duel post?" Jack complained this time, "I'm a better duelist."

"If you want an exchange Jack," I smiled evilly, "I can give you the pumpkins."

"Moron." the blond duelist muttered and we all laughed.

"I like my post." I said really satisfied.

"Well," Aki started, "you informed us about our costumes and our posts but you didn't tell us about yours."

"Right, I will be a black widow," Ruka said, "and both Rua and I will make sure that everything will be as we planned them."

"What are you going to be Rua?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know yet." the young boy shrugged, "I was thinking of a raven bird or a mad scientist or a grim reaper but still I haven't decided."

"You can dress up like a mummy." Aki suggested and Rua's face light up.

"That's really good idea Aki," he explained, "thank you!" and flashed her a smile.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


	29. Bones

Summary: "We intend to make a big Halloween party in our house and you will help us to organize it" Ruka informed and the rest of the team looked her in shock. RXR please

Type: 6 chapter's story under the title "**A party we will never forget**", to be continued

Character: team 5D's

Setting: head - canon

Rating: K

Genres: Humor

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Bones**

_Rua's Pov_

"You need anything else to bring you?" Crow shouted from the top of stairs carrying some pumpkins which he cut and carved like scary faces.

Sure Ruka made the perfect choice when she suggested Crow for the decoration. Of course both of Yusei and Aki offered to help too. Jack was the difficult one since he is too stubborn but at the end Yusei managed to make him cooperate. I have no idea what Yusei said to Jack or how much he threatened him and even if I asked him a million times he still refuses to tell me. The good part is that not only Jack, but more people volunteered to help, like Aki's parents, Martha and Crow's orphans.

Now Jack was helping Yusei moving the furniture for more space and Aki was in the kitchen with her mother and Martha making some pumpkin pitas and apple cakes and I have no idea what else. The smell were coming out from the kitchen was so tented; my stomach was purring nonstop but Ruka will kill me if I eat anything before the party.

Aki's father was accepting our delivering, of food, pumpkins and such and Ruka was outside near the pool with the orphans.

"Hmm." I hummed looking around.

"Well?" Crow shouted again.

"I' don't know." I replied, "I think everything is settled." I murmured and scratched the back of my head.

"Then I'm going down." he announced.

"Oh, Crow wait," I exclaimed and he froze in his position, "in the attic there is still one carton with Halloween's decorative, can you bring it down with you?"

"No Crow." my twin gushed ,"leave it there" she said "and if you can, I need some help in the garden with the bats."

"Sure, I'm coming." Crow grinned.

"No Crow." I interrupted, "bring the box with you."

"Ok." Crow threw us a confusing look.

"Crow wait." my sister said again and this time Crow stared at us with wide eyes.

"Can you first decide and then tell me what you guys want me to do?" he requested.

Ruka crossed her hands tapping her foot, "Rua" she started, "I thought we discussed to leave this box and the inside out of our decoration."

"Nope," I disagreed, "you said it and I told you I disagree."

"It's really spooky Rua." Ruka complained.

"So what?" I shrugged, "its Halloween so it's exactly what we need."

"Excuse me." Crow lifted one hand, "may I ask what's in this box?"

"Bones." Ruka replied throwing me a sad look ,"it's full of bones, like real ones; its freaking scary."

"You just scaring a bunch of fake bones Ruka, why? It's because you accidentally fell in a Halloween coffin with some skeletons inside, when you were little?"

"I do!" she raised her voice and blush a little.

I smiled with sympathy as stupid as I thought it is. She is my sister after all, "don't worry, I will protect you, from some fake bones."

"We are not going to use them." she stated and I waved my head, "alright? Crow come with me in the garden."

"Ok." he sighed in relief as we finally decided.

I waited until both of Ruka and Crow get out my visual field and I went to pick up the box myself. Of course I do care and love my sister, but she can't keep this stupid fear. It's time to overtake it.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


	30. Familiars

Summary: "We intend to make a big Halloween party in our house and you will help us to organize it" Ruka informed and the rest of the team looked her in shock. RXR please

Type: 6 chapter's story under the title "**A party we will never forget**", to be continued

Character: team 5D's

Setting: head - canon

Rating: K

Genres: Humor

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Familiars**

_Aki's Pov_

"Everything is almost ready for the party." Ruka exclaimed with a huge smile in her face. We all were in the middle of the living room admiring our hard work.

I can say that Ruka looks really happy now, although she had an epic argument with her brother early in the morning, about some decoration stuff. I never saw the little girl so angry before, no one ever did actually, so it was a bit of shock for all of us, seeing her yelling to her brother like it was the end of the world. But even to our surprise, Rua won the argument.

"Finally." Jack winced and dropped himself hard on the couch.

"Let's go home." Crow muttered, "We are all tired and we should be ready for tomorrow night."

I nodded in agreement.

"You can spend the night here." Rua suggested and immediately my gaze fell upon the raven-haired duelist.

"I'm fine with this." Jack sat in the couch more comfortable.

"I bet you are." Crow yawned, "But I agree too."

"Wait." Yusei mused, although he looks like he was thinking something else, "you said 'almost ready'?" he noticed.

"Why? There are more?" Jack groaned.

"Don't worry Jack." Rua grinned, "There is only one thing left."

Ruka nodded, "We made a special order for this party."

"So, what is it?" I asked confused.

"Ep!" Rua smiled, "you know what happen to the cat, because it was curious?"

"What?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"What Rua means, is that you have to wait until tomorrow to see it."

"Why not today?" Yusei wondered knitting his eyebrows.

"Because it's a surprise." Ruka stated, "Now let's get some rest, shall we?" and she left the room smiling. "Come Aki, I will show you, your room."

"What about us?" Crow pointed himself and his friends.

"I'm here Crow." Rua smiled and everyone retired to get some rest.

The next morning I wake up and I headed to the living room to meet the others, but I when I stepped my foot in there I placed both oh my hands on my lips and my eyes widen in shock.

"What's this?" I gasped absolutely astonished.

There, in the middle of the room and hanging from the ceiling I saw six big dragons; our own dragons! I saw Ancient Fairy, Black Rose, Stardust, Black Feather, Red Demons and Life Stream Dragon but defiantly those dragons had something strange.

"What you think Aki?" Ruka exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.

All of my friends were already there examining the dragons.

"Sure it was a special order." Yusei noticed and he was right.

Our dragons were also dressed in Halloween mood and not just simple costumes, Black Rose were a witch just like mine outfit, Stardust was a werewolf, Life Stream a mummy, Ancient Fairy a black widow, Black Feather a zombie and Red Demons was a vampire. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's brilliant." I said still in shock.

"It's awesome." Crow added.

"It's stupid." Jack grunted and everyone laugh, "And embarrassing too."

"You are just saying this because my dragon looks better than yours." Crow joked.

"If you don't shut up I will make you sorry." Jack warned and glared his orange-haired friend.

"Guys please." Yusei tried to stop them with no success.

Ruka smiled and Rua started laughing loudly.

A large ribbon hung from one edge of the room to the other saying: "_Our Familiars are here!_"

I closed my eyes and when I opened then I saw my friends laughing and playing with each other and my heart filled with happiness.

* * *

_One more chapter my friends and this story will be officially over! I'm a bit sad but excited too!  
_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


	31. Halloween Party

Summary: "We intend to make a big Halloween party in our house and you will help us to organize it" Ruka informed and the rest of the team looked her in shock. RXR please

Type: 6 chapter's story under the title "**A party we will never forget**".

Character: team 5D's

Setting: head - canon

Rating: K+

Genres: Humor/Romance

_Warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even this title. I own only the plot of this story_

* * *

**Halloween Party**

_Aki's Pov_

"This was a really nice party." my mother commended as she and her husband said goodbye to the twins as it was time for them to retire to our home.

"Thanks for the invitation Ruka." the senator said and the girl closed the door.

"Leave it open Rua, we are leaving too." Martha said and headed to the door with a half dozen of kids following her, "it was so sweet of you to invited us all, we had better time here than the orphanage."

"My pleasure Martha." the young girl smiled.

"Sure." her twin gushed, "Halloween is such a great time of the year to spent it alone or only with some friends."

I was standing in the garden near the pool enjoying the happiness I was feeling tonight. The party that Rua and Ruka organized was more than great. They invited lots of people and we spent hours playing games, eating and dueling; everyone had his own chance against Crow and his Halloween deck. But that's the reason of why I was so tired right now and I was seeking a little quiet. I was outside alone, enjoying the peace.

"AAAAAAA!"

I turned my head trying to realize what happened; the sound came from inside. Rua was running with record speed to the upstairs when Jack grabbed him.

"It's just a Halloween pumpkin Rua." He explained and sounded a little bored.

"It was just a joke." Crow continued, "Anyway there's no need to be afraid."

"Who said I'm afraid?" Rua reacted adopting a defense mood trying to sound a little angry.

"Came on Rua," Ruka said trying to hide her smile, "no one said such a thing."

"Good." her twin flashed a grin, "because I'm not." he stated again and this time I couldn't hold but my giggle; typical Rua.

"You are a terrible liar Rua," his sister teased and pointing him with one finger, "you get scared because of a Halloween pumpkin."

"And you got scared because of some fake bones." he fired back.

"Not anymore." she retorted and stared arguing and laughing the same time.

I took a deep breath looking the dark sky above me. I thought I was alone when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and I saw Yusei marching closer.

"Yusei," I called his name, "why you are not inside serving some liqueurs."

"Jack drank the most of the alcohol, so there is only pumpkin's juice in the bar." he explained, "he took it personally when Ruka picked Crow for the entertain role with the duel," he added, "that's why he drank a lot and challenged Crow a dosed times." Yusei chuckled.

I smiled, "you are right but I think Ruka did it on purpose. Crow spent the most of the might in the state dueling and I must say he gained lots of love and attention for the kinds."

"Sure and not only." Yusei added, "She must be guessed Jack's reaction too."

"Defiantly, because when Jack challenged Crow she said to Rua, she won the bet."

"Very clever of her." Yusei noticed. "So everyone had a nice time and enjoyed seeing the king in action."

"Sure." I muttered, "Everyone had a nice time and Crow was really happy among those kids, he made them happy and the kids loved him."

"You too Aki." Yusei stepped closer staring into my eyes, my heartbeats started to grow, "you share many sweets and the kids loved you too," he explained, "I saw them how they were smiling on you."

"Oh you noticed." I moved my weight form one leg to another awkwardly.

"You look really pretty into this costume." Yusei's cheeks become redder when he spoke.

"Really?" I smiled sheepishly and glance away, "you too." I said still avoiding his gaze.

"I am what?" he asked slowly and I sense him getting even closer.

"Umm," I bit my lips, "well…" I mumbled.

"Well?" he prompted; I felt his hot breath only a hair away from my lips.

"Handsome." I confessed in the end felling heat spreading all over my face.

"Mmm." he hummed and closed his eyes as he bent his head to cover the distant were separated us.

His lips touched mine in a soft kiss and my heart skip a beat.

"You are only beautiful here." he whispered against my lips and pulled back to stared into my eyes.

I smiled and pressed my arms around his neck resting my head in his chest. He warped his arms around my waist in a warm embrace and he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes feeling completely happy. This would be a night which I will always remember.

* * *

_Last chapter guys! I'm so sad... :( but I hope when I saw your reviews I can smile, feeling happy. My thanks to all of you who stayed with me until the very end and of course to Valk for making this challenge...  
_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway_


End file.
